ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters
The Real Ghostbusters was an Emmy-Nominated American animated television series based on the hit 1984 film Ghostbusters. The series ran from 1986 to 1991, and was produced by Columbia Pictures Television (now Sony Pictures Television), DiC Entertainment and Coca-Cola Telecommunications. The series continues the adventures of paranormal investigators Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Dr. Ray Stantz, their secretary Janine Melnitz and their mascot ghost Slimer. In 1988 during the show's six year run it was retooled with the Slimer! show that was sandwiched around The Real Ghostbusters and was titled Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. The show also received a new opening sequence (which was used for the remainder of the series) when it was re-titled as well. The series continued to develop the franchise's mythology; In "Partners in Slime", Vigo was mentioned, confirming Ghostbusters II is in the continuity of the animated series. However, due to many reasons the show started the Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon. During the show's run (September 13, 1986 – October 22, 1991) a series of comics were made: NOW Comics- The Real Ghostbusters Series for North America, and Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series for the United Kingdom. A Toy line by Kenner was produced through its run as well. There was even a short lived Magazine. In 1997, the franchise was revived with Extreme Ghostbusters. A group of new Ghostbusters joined Egon, Janine and Slimer, who helped to bridge both cartoons. Plot The series' origin is told in the episode "Citizen Ghost", which is a flashback episode. Peter reveals that the suits were replaced with new ones that were in new colors. Gozer was taken out but the old suits had ecto-plasmic residue and Peter was supposed to destroy them. Also in that episode, it is revealed that Slimer stuck around the firehouse and while Peter didn't like him, the others after a few days grew to like him, as he was harmless and valuable to research. Ray names him, to spite Peter, Slimer. At the end of the episode the Ghostbusters are in serious trouble with ghostly versions of themselves that wanted them out of business. Slimer wore them out as they fired at him wasting their ecto energy. Because of that, the Ghostbusters were able to capture the ghosts. Slimer earned his spot as a pet and friend of the Ghostbusters. "Take Two" explained in a way, the differences between the cartoon and the film. The film according to the episode was made based on events in the cartoon. Inside jokes about the film are all over the episode. Development A short pilot episode was produced, but never aired in full. Scenes of the pilot can be seen in TV promos that aired prior to the beginning of the series. As with most pilots, the short episode has several striking differences from the finished product. For the most part, the differences come down to a greater faithfulness to the movie: Peter Venkman's design bears a greater resemblance to Bill Murray, the Ghostbusters still use their original uniforms, and Slimer appears as a gluttonous bad guy as he does in the movie. Certain scenes from the pilot would be edited and used in the show's intro, most notably the encounter at the end with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Other scenes from the pilot, including a shot of Ray waking up from bed with a Mr. Staypuft doll, the team sliding down the fire pole in silhouette, and a skeletal Red Baron laughing as he flies across the sky, would later be used in the special opening sequence for the 1989 Real Ghostbusters prime time Halloween special, "The Halloween Door". Maurice LaMarche, the voice of Egon Spengler, described that even though the auditioners did not want him to impersonate Harold Ramis, he did so and got the part. LaMarche mentioned that, supposedly, Bill Murray asked why Lorenzo Music's voice sounded like Garfield and not like himself, and this may have weighed in the replacing of Music, with Dave Coulier replacing him after 78 episodes. This is ironic considering that Bill Murray took over the role of Garfield for the live-action movies. Ernie Hudson was the only actor from the film who auditioned to reprise his role, Winston Zeddemore, for the animated series, but he lost to Arsenio Hall. Unproduced Scripts *"Funny You Should Scream" By Jina BacarrSpook Central - "Interview with Jina Bacarr" **Premise: Dr. Teufel (meaning devil) ran a carnival and trapped children in his Fun House a la Pied Piper. **What happened: The script was donated to the "cause" the animation writers were fighting with the labor board for recognition to be admitted into the WGA. J. Michael Straczynski had to prove to the board that story editing and writing co-existed in the world of animation as it does in episodic television writing Since the 1930s, animation writers were "required" to belong to the Cartoonists Guild. This Ghostbusters script helped to establish a new precedent and animation writers were finally recognized by the WGA through the Animation Writers Caucus. Unproduced Outlines *"Midnight on the Lady M" By J. Michael Straczynskistraczynski Tweet 5/6/19 J. Michael Straczynski says: "Not sure there was one...we didn't have the money to buy scripts we didn't use, so I usually found a way to make it work. The only unused outline of mine was for an ep called Midnight on the Lady M, set in New Orleans, intended for Season 3. It's in a box around here somewhere." **Premise: Set in New Orleans and intended for Season 3. It is the only unused outline done by Straczynski. The Other Ghostbusters "The Real" was added to the title over a dispute with Filmation. After the success of the film, a TV series based on the Ghostbusters began production. At the same time The Real Ghostbusters was being created, Filmation was making a cartoon known simply as Ghostbusters, a revamp of the 1970s live-action series. Despite rumors to the contrary, Columbia was allowed to use the name Ghostbusters for its cartoon, but added "The Real" to snub Filmation. In the episode "The Spirit of Aunt Lois", Dr. Bassingham, a charlatan spiritualist wore an outfit similar to that of Jake Kong. With character designs by Jim McDermott, the animated characters were dramatically redesigned from the way the same characters looked in the movie due to likeness-rights issues. Season Guide & Episode Guide For a list of the episodes of the Real Ghostbusters click here. Main Characters Dr. Peter Venkman Dr. Peter Venkman (voiced by Lorenzo Music seasons 1-2 and Dave Coulier seasons 3-7) is the group's first-among-equals. While not their official leader, Venkman often makes the decision whether or not they will take a case. He also provides comic relief and is usually nominated for tasks no one else wants to do. Dr. Egon Spengler Dr. Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) a scientific genius, is the primary source of expertise the group uses to understand (and many times combat) the ethereal realm. A skilled theorist, in many episodes Egon formulates the solution when all hope seems lost. Dr. Ray Stantz Dr. Ray Stantz (voiced by Frank Welker) is portrayed as an excitable jack-of-all-trades. He is second only to Egon in sheer intelligence, and leans towards practical applications of science as opposed to Egon's pure research – the engineer to Egon's physicist. He is also a child at heart, cheerful and optimistic (and rather enamored of cartoons and stuffed animals). As the only one of the four who can reliably understand what Egon is talking about, he is usually the one to put his theories into practice. Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore (voiced by Arsenio Hall seasons 1-3 and Buster Jones seasons 4-7) is the courage and straight-man of the group; his accuracy with the proton gun is his forte. Of all the Ghostbusters, Winston Zeddemore has the most subtle character development; it is hinted that he is an avid reader and the descendant of a powerful African bloodline. Sometimes his last name is misspelled "Zeddmore" Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz (voiced by Laura Summer seasons 1-2 and Kath Soucie seasons 3-7) is the secretary of the Ghostbusters and has an interest in Egon. Louis Tully Louis Tully (voiced by Rodger Bumpass seasons 5-6) is the accountant for the Ghostbusters. Was put in the cartoon to follow along with Ghostbusters II movie. Slimer Slimer (voiced by Frank Welker) is the pet of the Ghostbusters and is the only ghost that will stay still for Egon to test and study. In the Kenner toy line known also as the "Green Ghost". For the full list of characters go Here. Equipment *Proton Pack *Particle Thrower *P.K.E. Meter *Trap *Ecto Goggles *Containment Unit *Uniform Minor Weapons Items mostly used in one episode *Ghost Bomb *Destabilizer *SCEP-TECH More equipment is listed on project Ghostbusting Equipment 101. Vehicles *Ecto-1 was the prime vehicle they used. *Ecto-2 was a small open-topped two-seater helicopter. *Ecto-3 was a motorized unicycle and sidecar. *Ecto-4 was a time-distortion jet-like vehicle. *Ecto-Bomber was an airplane. *Ecto-Ichi was an extremely high tech six wheeled Ectomobile used by the Ghostbusters in Japan. *Ecto-Junior was a go kart that the Junior Ghostbusters used. It was also the name of a vehicle used by the Ghostbusters in the episode My Left Fang. Firehouse *Firehouse in General Home Entertainment Releases * The Real Ghostbusters VHS (USA) * The Real Ghostbusters VHS (Europe) * The 2005 DVD release of "Ghostbusters II" included two episodes of the series as bonus features: "Citizen Ghost", a story focusing on events set immediately after the first movie, and "Partners in Slime", which featured the psycho-active slime from Ghostbusters II and a brief mention of Vigo the Carpathian. * "Adventures In Slime" And Space which was released on July 12, 2004 for Region 2(Western and Central Europe, Western Asia) and includes the following Episodes: ** "Adventures in Slime and Space" ** "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" ** "Ghost Busted" ** "Knock, Knock" * "Sea Fright" which was released on July 12, 2004 for Region 2(Western and Central Europe, Western Asia) and includes the following Episodes: ** "Ragnarok and Roll" ** "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" ** "Sea Fright" ** "Beneath These Streets" * "Creatures of the Night" which was released on February 28, 2006 for Region 1(Canada, United States; U.S. territories; Bermuda) and includes the following Episodes: ** "Killerwatt" ** "Night Game" ** "The Bird of Kildarby" ** "Lost and Foundry" * "Slimefighters" which was released on February 28, 2006 for Region 1(Canada, United States; U.S. territories; Bermuda) and includes the following Episodes: ** "Slimer, Come Home" ** "Adventures in Slime and Space" ** "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" ** "Victor the Happy Ghost" * "Spooky Spirits" which was released on February 28, 2006 for Region 1(Canada, United States; U.S. territories; Bermuda) and includes the following Episodes: ** "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ** "Ghostbuster of the Year" ** "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" ** "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" * "The Real Ghostbusters: Complete Collection" was released through Time-Life on December 9, 2008 and includes all 140 Episodes. * "The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 1" (TimeLife) was released on DVD March 31, 2009 in North America * "The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 1" (TimeLife) was released on DVD June 3, 2009 in Australia * "The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 1" (TimeLife) was released on DVD June 15, 2009 in the United Kingdom * "The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 2" (TimeLife) was released on DVD January 26, 2010 in North America * The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete First Season (DVD) (Europe) * "The Real Ghostbusters: The Animated Series", a series comprised of 10 individual volumes, was released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on July 5th and September 6th, 2016 in North America. * "The Real Ghostbusters: The Animated Series", a collection comprised of 10 individual volumes, was released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on October 3, 2017 in North America. Streaming Service Releases * Netflix (March 31, 2017 to present) ** The episode "Killerwatt" has its original title screen, which is missing from the TimeLife DVD box set and the 2016 DVDs from Sony. The title screen is also found on the "Creatures of the Night" DVD release.Image of Killerwatt title screen on Netflix, taken by Paul Rudoff (August 2017) Foreign Markets‎‎ The Real Ghostbusters Series, much like the films was translated into many languages and with such things, many aspects had to be localized. Slimer's name being one of those aspects. Trivia *Dana Barrett does not appear in the series. *In "Slimer, Come Home": **In the aftermath of the party, Peter refers to the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Slimer, seen in the movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:36-06:37). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "First time I saw you, you slimed me!" *In "The Boogieman Cometh": **Peter mentions their usual fee for standard capture and containment is $1500, much less than their $5000 charge for catching Slimer in the first movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Boogieman Cometh" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:23-05:26). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Well, our usual fee for a standard capture and containment is $1500." **As Peter jumps into the Boogieman's portal, he tells Egon, "See you on the other side, Egon."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Boogieman Cometh" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:37-15:38). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "See you on the other side, Egon." *In "Take Two": **"Take Two" is the episode that directly dealt with the movie to cartoon issue. The making of the movie took place during the animated Ghostbusters show. **It is also one of two episodes that explains the differences between the cartoon and the movie (something rarely done with animated series based on films), the other being "Citizen Ghost". **The Ghostbusters are mystified by the names of the actors supposedly playing them; they claim that they've never even heard of them and Winston thought it was a law firm at first. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:20-06:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Murray...Aykroyd...Ramis. What's that? A law firm?" **At the end of the episode it has a bit of Ghostbusters on the screen. About the end of Chapter 1: Start to the beginning of Chapter 2: Shock the Nerd is seen on screen. **The voice of Bill Murray was dubbed during the movie. **When Venkman sees Bill Murray onscreen, he comments "he doesn't look a thing like me." Which, in a way, is true.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 22:56-22:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Y'know, he doesn't look a thing like me." *In "Citizen Ghost": **Peter tells Cynthia Crawford how and why Slimer came to live with the Ghostbusters, in events immediately following their film encounter with Gozer. **One of the photos hanging on the wall near Peter's office is of the Firehouse, after it blew up during the events of the movie. **In storyboards, deleted from the episode, the Shandor Building is alluded to in script excerpts. When Peter starts his story, the scene was supposed to start on one of the frames in his office which had a photo of the building after it blew up then shift to the frame of the Firehouse in ruins.Boyette, Pat (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Citizen Ghost" Storyboard p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "We see photo of the high-rise building used in GHOSTBUSTERS movie -- in its post-battle, marshmallowed, shattered state -- PAN OVER.""Citizen Ghost" Storyboard showing Shandor Building ruins **Peter instantly recognizes the green ghost as the one who slimed him at the (Sedgewick) Hotel.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 7:44-7:47). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's him! It's the one who slimed me at the hotel!" *In "Adventures in Slime and Space": **Peter alludes to the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Slimer and getting slimed.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:07-04:12). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Listen, he slimed me the first time we met. He's been looking for a second chance ever since!" **The Mayor also mentions the manifestations of the Terror Dogs and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:51-11:55). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "First, Terror Dogs. Then a walking marshmallow. Now this!" **After the first meeting with the Mayor, Egon's plan prompts Ray to tell Peter to give Egon a chocolate bar.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:02-13:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Peter, give him a chocolate bar." This is in reference to the post-New York City Public Library scene in the movie. *In "A Fright at the Opera": **Peter offers to tell the Diva how he saved the world, a likely reference to the movie.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Fright at the Opera" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:20-13:21). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Did I tell you about the time I saved the world?" *In "Doctor, Doctor": **Peter quotes his "Heat 'em up!" line as heard in the movie, and the other three Ghostbusters respond "Smoking!" accordingly.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc.The Real Ghostbusters (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Doctor, Doctor" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:49). Time Life Entertainment. *In "Ragnarok and Roll": **The ABC Theater has a showing of "Ghostbusters" which was premiered, in-universe, at the end of the episode "Take Two". *In "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" **Peter says, "I've always wanted to do this." While in the restaurant, the same thing he says at the Sedgewick Hotel in the movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost? (1987) (DVD ts. 3:03-3:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I've always wanted to do this." Instead of pulling the table cloth, he throws a plate of pasta at a ghost. **Jon mistakenly calls the Ghostbusters the "Ghost Smashers" three times in the episode. This was the original name of the Ghostbusters movie.Jon (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost? (1987) (DVD ts. 1:42-1:45). Time Life Entertainment. Jon says: "I say Olivia, weren't those the ah the Ghost Smashers who just ran by?" **Uncle Horace reads aloud the Ghostbusters' phone number, NO GHOST or 664-4678. This marks the first time the phone number is stated or seen in the animated series. Previously, in the first Ghostbusters movie, it was 555-2368 but the 664-4678 phone number was first used in Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, a novelization of the first movie, as 1-212-NO-GHOST.Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 65. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In "The Collect Call of Cathulhu": **The opening shot of a focus on the library's lion statue is similar to the opening shot of the first film. **In the script, when Ecto-1 departed the Firehouse for the library, there was an exchange between Ray and Peter. Peter referred to the Library ghost in the dialogue. Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter says: "I just hope Ray doesn't find another phantom librarian." **Egon references Gozer as the team departs from the library.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:57-06:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Cathulhu makes Gozer look like Little Mary Sunshine." **The man on the train says he would have thought Venkman was an astronaut. The man at the Sedgewick hotel in the first movie asks Venkman, "What are you supposed to be, some kind of a cosmonaut?" **Winston voiced his regret over answering the ad the Ghostbusters placed during the events of the movie.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:16-17:19). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Sometimes I really regret answering that ad you guys ran." *In "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster": **The Ghostbusters speculate the surge in paranormal activity could be hailing the return of Gozer.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 06:21-06:25). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This is as bad as when Gozer was around."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 06:29-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "No. None of the readings indicate a return of Gozer." **Janine refers to the Containment Unit as the Storage Facility like in the first film.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster " (1987) (DVD ts. 10:31-10:32). Time Life Entertainment. *In "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis": **Egon mentions Gozer. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:05-10:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It could have a life energy as high as Gozer's." **Winston mentions the giant Twinkie analogy from the first movie. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:09-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Great. Another big Twinkie." *In "Egon's Ghost" **A larger Terror Dog pursues the Ghostbusters. Winston comments he hasn't seen a Terror Dog in a long time, most likely referencing the movie.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:25-14:29). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "A Terror Dog. Haven't seen one of those in a long time." *In "Big Trouble With Little Slimer": **Walter Peck reveals that he lost his job after the events of the movie.Walter Peck (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Big Trouble With Little Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 04:08-04:11). Time Life Entertainment. Peck says: "Did I tell you how they made me look like a fool and cost me my job?" Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 27. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In "The Copycat": **A Terror Dog briefly invades the Firehouse. *In "Elementary My Dear Winston" **When the Ghostbusters pull up to the New York City Public Library, Peter reminisces about how their first case was there, as seen in the movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:02-17:06). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Brings back memories, huh, Egon? Our very first case started here." *In "Jailbusters": **The Ghost Governor has two large sized Terror Dogs. *In "Revenge of the Ghostmaster": **When Ray and Egon conduct research at the New York City Public Library, there is construction going on, shown by a man working on scaffolding like in the movie. *In "Loose Screws" **Peter says, "Nice shootin' Tex!" to Winston.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loose Screws" (1989) (DVD ts. 20:23-20:24). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Nice shootin', Tex!" *In "The Halloween Door": **Peter says he's been waiting five years to slime Slimer. This is true, since he was first slimed by Slimer in the movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:44-01:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Five years I waited to do that!" **J. Michael Straczynski, during a visual commentary, points out that the destruction of the Containment Unit is stylistically lifted from a similar scene in the first Ghostbusters film. **Brian O'Neal, the voice of Boogaloo, was also a member of the The Bus Boys. That group performed the song "Cleanin' Up The Town" from Ghostbusters and its soundtrack album.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 33. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In "The Haunting of Heck House": **Egon mentions facing Gozer.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:27-04:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We faced demons, monsters, Gozer, multi-dimensional invasions but there is nothing you can say that will get me within a mile of Heck House." **Peter reminds Egon of the first case at the New York Public Library, and hopes for Egon's sake that the spirits in Heck House never saw the movie based upon that incident.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:09-08:23). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah, you're probably okay unless it heard about our first case. You know, the one at the New York Public Library. Where books started flying out of the bookcases. Hundreds and hundreds of guided missiles. Well, let's just hope they never saw the movie made about all that. Toodles." References in IDW Comics References Gallery Netflix Images RGB on Netflix01.jpg|Netflix menu screen (credit: Trevor Hands) RGB on Netflix02.jpg|Netflix menu screen (credit: Trevor Hands) RGB on Netflix03.jpg|Netflix menu screen (credit: Trevor Hands) RGB on Netflix04.jpg|Netflix menu screen (credit: Trevor Hands) RGB on Netflix05.jpg|Netflix menu screen (credit: Trevor Hands) RGB_Killerwatt_Title_Screen_on_Netflix.jpg|"Killerwatt" title screen as seen on Netflix (credit: Paul Rudoff) Selected Collages GhostbustersinTrollBridgeepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Troll Bridge" GhostbustersvsBoogiemaninTheBoogiemanComethepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Boogieman Cometh" GhostbustersinCitizenGhostepisodeCollage.png|Flashback in "Citizen Ghost" GhostbustersinCitizenGhostepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Citizen Ghost" GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Janine's Genie" GhostbustersinKnockKnockepisodeCollage7.png|As seen in "Knock, Knock" GhostbustersinSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage4.png|As seen in "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" GhostbustersinVenkmansGhostRepellersepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" GhostbustersinVenkmansGhostRepellersepisodeCollage4.png|As seen in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" GoodCreationsinWhoYouCallingTwoDimensionalepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" GhostbustersFactoryinDoctorDoctorepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Doctor, Doctor" CrimebustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghost Busted" GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage14.png|As seen in "Ragnarok and Roll" GhostbustersinWhosAfraidBigBadGhostepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?" GhostbustersinTheManWhoNeverReachedHomeepisodeCollage8.png|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" GhostbustersinCollectCallofCathulhuepisodeCollage8.png|As seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" TheGhostbustersinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" SpooksIllustrated1i.jpg|Spooks Illustrated's Ghosthunter of the Year spread at end of "Ghostbuster of the Year" GhostbustersinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" GhostbustersinLongLongLongetcGoodbyeepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" GhostbustersinSlimerIsThatYouepisodeCollage4.png|As seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" GhostbustersinEgonsDragonepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Egon's Dragon" GhostbustersinTwoFacesofSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" GhostbustersinHalloweenII12episodeCollage.png|As seen in "Halloween II 1/2" GhostbustersinBigTroubleWithLittleSlimerepisodeCollage5.png|As seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" GhostbustersinTheJokesonRayepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" TheGhostbustersinRoboBusterepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Robo-Buster" RealmofFantasyinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Surely You Joust" GhostbustersinRussianAboutepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Russian About" GhostbustersinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghostworld" KishnarandAnsharinVeryBeastFriendsepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Very Beast Friends" GBinToylandinBustersinToylandepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Busters in Toyland" GhostbustersinTheMagnificentFiveepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" GhostbustersinTreasureofSierraTamaleepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" Peterin20000LeaguesUnderStreetsepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" Ghostbustersin20000LeaguesUnderStreetsepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" Selected Primary Canon RGBIntroSeason1sc30.png|As seen in Intro 1 RGBIntroSeason1sc33.png|As seen in Intro 1 RGBIntroSeason1sc37.png|As seen in Intro 1 RGBCreditsSeason1sc07.png|As seen in Credits 1 RGBIntroSeason4sc37.png|As seen in Intro 2 003-03.png|As seen in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" 005-04.png|As seen in "Troll Bridge" 007-06.png|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" CitizenGhost24.jpg|As seen in "Citizen Ghost" 020-17.png|As seen in "Adventures in Slime and Space" 031-10.png|As seen in "Chicken, He Clucked" 034-08.png|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" 037-03.png|As seen in "You Can't Take it With You" YouCantTakeItWithYou15.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Take it With You" TheManWhoNeverReachedHome16.jpg|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" 041-03.png|As seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" BustmansHoliday18.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" EgonOnTheRampage17.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" 046-06.png|As seen in "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" TheBirdOfKildarbyEpisode15.jpg|As seen in "The Bird of Kildarby" JanineMelnitzGhostbuster39.jpg|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ApocalypseWhatNow20.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" 050-08.png|As seen in "Lost and Foundry" 052-10.png|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" JaninesDayOff18.jpg|As seen in "Janine's Day Off" JaninesDayOff20.jpg|As seen in "Janine's Day Off" TheGhostbustersInParis09.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" GhostFightAtTheOKCorral23.jpg|As seen in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" GhostFightAtTheOKCorral27.jpg|As seen in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" GhostbusterOfTheYear22.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbuster of the Year" TheCabinetOfCalamari32.jpg|As seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" TheCabinetOfCalamari09.jpg|As seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" AGhostGrowsInBrooklyn20.jpg|As seen in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis17.jpg|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" MoaningStones08.jpg|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MoaningStones15.jpg|As seen in "Moaning Stones" MoaningStonesEpisode38.jpg|As seen in "Moaning Stones" EgonsGhost41.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Ghost" EgonsDragon25.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Dragon" DairyFarm05.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" BabySpookums33.jpg|As seen in "Baby Spookums" LoatheThyNeighbor30.jpg|As seen in "Loathe Thy Neighbor" BigTroubleWithLittleSlimer31.jpg|As seen in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" TheCopycat10.jpg|As seen in "The Copycat" CampingItUp06.jpg|As seen in "Camping it Up" FlipSide07.jpg|As seen in "Flip Side" TheJokesOnRay04.jpg|As seen in "The Joke's on Ray" StandingRoomOnly05.jpg|As seen in "Standing Room Only" ShortStuff35.jpg|As seen in "Short Stuff" TheBrooklynTriangle12.jpg|As seen in "The Brooklyn Triangle" SomethingsGoingAround09.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" SomethingsGoingAround19.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" ThreeMenAndAnEgon13.jpg |As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" ElementaryMyDearWinston04.jpg|As seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" ElementaryMyDearWinston06.jpg|As seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" ElementaryMyDearWinston14.jpg|As seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" ElementaryMyDearWinston23.jpg|As seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" IfIWereAWitchMan09.jpg|As seen in "If I Were a Witch Man" IfIWereAWitchMan20.jpg|As seen in "If I Were a Witch Man" PartnersInSlime10.jpg |As seen in "Partners in Slime" FutureTense05.jpg|As seen in "Future Tense" Jailbusters28.jpg|As seen in "Jailbusters" LiveFromAlCaponesTomb27.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" TilDoUsPart16.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" VenkMan11.jpg|As seen in "Venk-Man!" SlimerStreak06.jpg|As seen in "Slimer Streak" TheHalloweenDoor44.jpg|As seen in "The Halloween Door" 114-38.png|As seen in "The Halloween Door" 114-40.png|As seen in "The Halloween Door" YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks20.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" JanineYouveChanged20.jpg|As seen in "Janine, You've Changed" AfterlifeInTheFastLane16.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" StayTooned13.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" AttackOfTheBMovieMonsters16.jpg|As seen in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" BackInTheSaddlePartOne15.jpg|Real Ghostbusters reunite in Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" BackInTheSaddlePartOnePastAndPresent.jpg|Both Real and Extreme Ghostbusters team up in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" Secondary Canon IDWGhostbustersIssueOneCoverA.jpg|Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 1 #1 GhostbustersIssueNineOngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B of Ghostbusters Volume 1 #9 TheRealGhostbustersIDWVol1Issue13Page7.jpg|Suit nods seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 #13 on page 7 GhostbustersOngoingIssue15CoverRI.jpg|RI Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 1 #15 TheRealGhostbustersMarsAttacksRGBPage9.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters on page 9 TheRealGhostbustersMarsAttacksRGBPage21.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters on page 21 TheRealGhostbustersMarsAttacksRGBPage22.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters on page 22 TheRealGhostbustersIDWVol2Issue2Page22Panel4.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 page 22 GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue6CoverA.jpg|Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #6 GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue8CoverRI.jpg|RI Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #8 GhostbustersVol2Issue13SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #13 GhostbustersVolume2Issue15SubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #15 GhostbustersVolume2Issue16SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #16 GhostbustersVolume8BackCover.jpg|Nod to Intro 1 on back cover of Ghostbusters Volume 8 TPB GhostbustersIDWV2Issue17SubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #17 GhostbustersIDWV2Issue18SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #18 GhostbustersIDWV2Issue19SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 #19 GhostbustersGetRealAllRegularCoversCombined.jpg|All 4 Regular Covers of Ghostbusters: Get Real combined GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneRegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneConventionCover.jpg|Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneComicBlockCover.jpg|Comic Block Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page4Panel1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 4 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page9Panel2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 9 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page13Panel1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 13 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page13Panel2and3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 13 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page18Panel2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 18 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page21Panel2and3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 21 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue1Page21Panel6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 page 21 GhostbustersGetRealIssueTwoRegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 GhostbustersGetRealIssueTwoSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 TheRealGhostbustersPilotGetRealIssue2Page15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 page 15 PeoplebustersGetRealIssue2Page16.jpg|Peoplebusters seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 page 16 GhostbustersGetRealIssue3RegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 GhostbustersGetRealIssue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 GhostbustersGetRealIssue3RECoverFront.jpg|RE Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 FirehouseAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 DimensionalInverterAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 Banana9000GetReal02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue3Page11Panel1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 page 11 FunnyYouShouldScreamGetRealIssue3.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue3Page18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 page 18 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue3Page20Panel3and4.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 page 20 GhostbustersGetRealIssueFourRegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 GhostbustersGetRealIssueFourSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue4Page6Panel1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 page 6 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue4Page7Panel1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 page 7 TheRealGhostbustersGetRealIssue4Page8Panel5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 page 8 GhostbustersGetRealTradePaperBackFrontCover.jpg|Front cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB RobobustersGetRealTPB.jpg|Robo-Busters seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB page 43 GhostbustersInternationalIssue8RegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover of Ghostbusters International #8 TheRealGhostbustersGBIIssue8Page7.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 CentralParkAnimatedIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 CentralParkAnimatedIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 FirehouseAnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 page 9 FirehouseAnimatedIDWInternational02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 page 9 ColdCashAndHotWaterIDWVol3Issue10.jpg|Nod to "Cold Cash and Hot Water" in Ghostbusters International #10 JanineMelnitzIDW46.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters International #11 DanChasingGhosts01.jpg|Intro ghosts seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 page 7 TheRealGhostbustersAnnual2017Page48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 page 48 TheRealGhostbustersIDW101Issue3.jpg|Holtzmann observes Peter and Egon in Ghostbusters 101 #3 page 15 RealGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo33TheRealGhostbusters.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #33 6/12/18 Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series